Zydrate Anatomy
by thefirstespada
Summary: Szayel introduces Orihime to a drug called Zydrate which comes in a little glass vial and goes into a gun like a battery and the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy. Based On Repo! The Genetic Opera. Drug-Use


**I do not own either Bleach or Repo**

**Song used Zydrate Anatomy from Repo! TGO **

**Zydrate Anatomy**

The trapped girl took a seat on her couched and stared out her only window. Through this window she could see the moon and the stars hovering over Hueco Mundo. "I wish they'd let me go outside, I feel so trapped in here." Just then the door burst open and Szayel peeked his head into the room, "hey kid, come here." At first Orihime was hesitant, but the loneliness got to her and she went with the mad Espada. "Where are we going Szayel?" Szayel smiled and lead her to his lab. "I heard you were having trouble dealing with your current situation.

"Yeah, so are you going to help me or something?" Szayel opened the door to his lab and pushed her in, almost immediately she was surrounding by Szayel's many fraccion. "I've been developing a new painkilling drug and I think I finally have it done, I've been testing it on someone for a while now and she's never felt better." Orihime pushed her way through the fraccion and met up with Szayel who was opening a metal canister, "what's it called?" Szayel took out the drug and presented it to everyone in the room, "it's called Zydrate!"

**Drug Market**

**Sub Market**

**Sometime I wonder why I even got in**

**Blood Market**

**Love Market**

**Sometimes I wonder why they need me at all!**

"Zydrate comes in a little glass vial." Orihime looked at him a bit confused, "a little glass vial?" Szayel's fraccion said it louder for her to hear, "a little glass vial!" Szayel continued to explain, "And the little glass vial goes into the gun like a battery and the Zydrate gun goes somewhere against your anatomy." Szayel shot some Zydrate into a nearby fraccion and consumed it, "see he didn't even scream even as I tore him to pieces." Szayel loaded another glass vial, "because when the gun goes of it sparks and you're ready for surgery."

Just then another woman entered Szayel's lab. She had purple hair and wore a short skirt with wings on the back.

**Szayel, Szayel**

**Sometimes I wonder why I even bother**

**Szayel, Szayel**

**Sometimes I wonder why I need you at all**

"Cirucci here is addicted to the knife." Orihime asked again, "Addicted to the knife?" Szayel's fraccion clarified, "addicted to the knife!" Szayel continued, "And addicted to the knife she needs a little help with the agony. And a little help comes from a little glass vial and a gun pressed against her anatomy. And when the gone goes off Cirucci is ready for surgery."

Szayel shot some Zydrate into Cirucci and she moaned about surgery and about how the Zydrate takes you there. Orihime became more confused, "it takes you there?"

A few moments after Szayel infected Cirucci he began whistling something. Orihime looked at him suddenly, "that's Tia's song." Cirucci turned angrily, "who said that!?" Szayel innocently pointed at Orihime and Cirucci approached, "So you think you got heart, so you think you got balls, so you think Tia can sing?" Orihime shook her head frightened, "I don't think nothing at all."

Cirucci continued, "So you think Tia has pipes, well my time has come again, when the Repo man strikes!" Orihime looked at Szayel, "what is she talking about?" Szayel retrieved a paper from his pocket and gave it to her. "Tia's contract has some mighty fine print." Orihime scanned the paper, "some mighty fine print?" The fraccion exclaimed, "Some mighty fine print!"

**And that Mighty fine print puts Tia in a mighty** **fine predicament **

**If Tia splits her rank and safety are forfeit**

**And if the Espada and Aizen so will it**

**Then a Repo man will come **

**And she'll pay for that surgery **

The crazed spectacle continued as Orihime realized that Tia was in trouble and that she defiantly needed to tell her about this Repo man. Cirucci happily smiled as she thought about her new rank and the Zydrate coursing through her veins. Szayel went out to get s new supply of his Zydrate which he neglected to tell Orihime of how he found it. It is found in the bodies of dead arrancar.


End file.
